Sister Aether
Pre-Entropy History None - though her origin shares the focal point of Brother Aether, one of the Quantums that emerged during the Infinate Quantums Event. Brother Aether was killed by Xander Scope, though a memory of Brother Aether was somehow deposited in certain legends. The stories emerge from time to time. It is currently believed that they are some form of honoring of Brother Aether's sacrifice, though the integrations of universes might have caused a unforeseen ripple. Post -Entropy History For some, steampunk is a fad, something new that emerged from a combination of retro-futurism movements and late century music styles: When Goth discovered Brown, as it is said. For Clair McKay, steampunk is life. As she discovered the subculture, she fell in love with it, immersed herself in it. She made her own dresses, combined cogs and clockwork into as much as she could without violating school dress codes or providing enough hindrance to movement. She read every Victorian novel she could get her hands on and held high tea at her mom's kitchen table every sunday even if she was the only one in attendance. She loved the music and the theater of it. Claire even adopted a British accent and kept it as long as possible before her mother went nuts with dealing with her. When she was not studying she was creating crafts for her character, "Mistress Claire, daring inventor and adventurer." It was more than a little escapism from her upper lower class life. She got teased for it of course but she did not care. The romance of it drove her on. She did modeling in her outfits for extra cash, attended conventions and constantly crafted. Her prospects of college were not high. She actually applied to Oxford and Cambridge just to say she did. Her solid C average left little for her to expect. Then the Unicorn Blight hit. She was not in the first waves of eruption, though her mother nearly died when a piece of her brain tried to burst through her skull. She helped around her house as much as she could. Her crafting went by the wayside, save for a few maid outfits she made. But after her second or third year of taking care of her mom, she started getting ideas. Strange ideas. When she woke up from a strange dream, she found a wind-up maid in the corner of her bedroom. She wound it up, thinking it was just another art project she forgot about. Instead, it cleaned the floors and straightened the bed perfectly, though it needed to be wound up several times before its tasks were done. She had more and more ideas. She started to build. When her friends saw what they were doing, they asked her the same thing, "how does it work?" Her answer was the same: "I have no idea." When the local genius kid took a look at the contraptions, he found that, no, there was absolutely no way this thing should work at all. The physics behind it were staggering and nonsensical. Then she build a flight pack. It should not have run on steam power, but it did. It should not have flown her to the top of the neighbors house, but it did. She just kept making contraptions. This kept her from home as she scoured junk yards and yard sales for the parts she needed, all with a neo-victorian theme. Her mother complained that the maid would always "not work when you were gone." Claire just thought that her mom did not know how to use anything right. Then everything else she made fell apart, suddenly. Nothing worked right. In a junk yard, she found several barrels of toxic waste accidentially kicked over. While she was not affected by the fumes (she was up wind), the fumes did attact Sludge. The monster attacked, the Fabulous Frog-man and Diving Belle right behind, trying to restrain the living bio-hazard. Not knowing what to do, Claire built an exectro cannon quicklly to hold off the beast while the two heroes finally defeated it. They thanked Claire for her help and asked how she made such a superweapon so easily. She said she did not know. Diving Belle took her aside and gave her a number to call: the local recruiter for the Quantum Academy, Bridgeton branch. After applying and taking her tests, they found something strange. Doctor Quantum was alerted and he flew over to meet Claire. She prepared high tea for him so they could talk "like civilized people." It seems the team recognized the energy signature that was coming off Claire. She was a metahuman and a Quantum powered one at that. She resonated at the same frequency as Doctor Quantum, Lady Quantum and others. He came to see if she was on of his former / otherdimensional selves. It a way she was but not in any direct way. She just reminded him of someone he knew in a dream. He offered her a place in the main campus and probationary place on the Questers if she would like. She agreed though she told him she did have to ask her mom. Soon, she found herself in San Niebla, taking college level classes, and working on her future, as an adventurer. There she found the story of Brother Aether and the other Quantums, mostly in a notebook she found in the library that once belonged to Astrid Johansen. Finding her inspiration at last, she donned her goggles, buttoned up her corset, and put on her prim and proper hat. She took the name Sister Aether and shoulderd her orgone rifle for adventure. She had never been so happy. Recently, she has heard that her mom is dying. She is dealing with that grief while the Technocratic Union tries to seduce her away from Quantum's Questers. While she does not know it, she is being wooed by USBoy and Dollhouse on behalf of GTI. They believe she is a true Technocrat and should be with them. Her story is just beginning. Powers and Abilities Powers Sister Aeither is both plagued and blessed with a unique ability. For lack of better explanation, physics do not work around her correctly. She makes machines based on steampunk designs and style that work miracles, yet when she is more than 10 feet away, they loose all power, often becoming inert or even fall apart. Pseudo-science, on the other hand, is the key to everything she does. She can build a steam powered rocketship with the right materials and time. She is a big believer in orgone energy and can channel it to heal or hurt. She claims that it (like the mythical energy from Victorian Romances) all comes from the power of the Aether. There is a down side to this, though. (see weakness) Abilities Sister Aether is an excellent costumer, seamstress, and gourmet chef. She is also a fast reader, though she can get lost in a story. Strength level Sister Aether actually possesses Class I Superstrength, but has never used it. Mostly she just lifts heavy things without thinking about if she should be able to. So far, she has lifted 500 lbs. Weaknesses Besides her obsession with all things steampunk and neo-victorian, Sister Aether has one deblitating problem. If she cannot control her "Aether Field" as she calls it, she cannot use modern devices. She could build and fire rayguns, ectoplasmic reticulators, and ghost magnifiers, but she cannot operate a smart phone. The cell phone she uses, she built herself. It looks like the handset of a princess phone. With all her amazing inventions, many (but not all) electrical devices act up in her presence. Some just stop working. As her power has gotten stronger, this disadvantage has also gotten stronger. She is hoping that the Questers will help her get it undercontrol. There are a ton of cosplay message boards that have wondered where she has gotten to... Paraphernalia Equipment: To be listed Transportation: None known. Weapons: Orgone Cannon - A hand Common Enemies Golden Triscale ''' '''Xenos (Xander Scope) Amy Araziel USboy Fireball Dollhouse Mr. Simian ULTIMATUM Common Allies Quantums Questers Spot Mr. Atomic Gauss Kid Quantum ' ' Trivia * Still holds high tea at the Quantum Compound. Actually has a few people attend to drink tea, eat finger foods, and talk civilly of the issues of the day. Naiad sneaks cookies under the table and Firejack admits that he is just there for the macaroons. * Amy Araziel refuses to go near Sister Aether, opting to flee rather than to get withing 50 feet of her. No one knows why but the Mad princess of the abyss is genuinely terrified. * Hasn't decided who she has a crush on, but is treating her love life like a Jane Austin Novel. She is waiting for the suitors to fight over her. * Loves watching the movies in the theater. * Plays tennis. Badly. Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Quantum Academy Category:Quantums Questers Category:Tech Related Characters